De ódio a paixão
by Kagome-DarkAngel
Summary: Depois de uma briga com seu pai, Akane vai para a China, onde encontra seu grande amor. RanAka
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Akane Tendo era uma garota de 16 anos muito bonita, inteligente e meiga. Ela tinha olhos negros e cabelos pretos meio que azulados e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma, também era uma extraordinária lutadora. Mas como ninguém é perfeito odiava garotos. Ela pertencia a uma familia muito rica, tinha duas irmãs chamadas Nabiki e Kasume. Akane por discordar varias vezes com seu pai, Soun, pelo seu modo de agir, decidiu sair de casa.  
Pegou todas as suas coisas se despediu de suas irmãs e partiu. Seu pai achou que era brincadeira e dentro de no máximo uma hora ela estaria de volta já que para ele, ela não tinha dinheiro para fazer nada. Só que na verdade Akane tinha muito dinheiro, que estava na sua conta bancária que só ela sabia que tinha, e todo o dinheiro que seu pai deu na sua vida toda a partir de 5 anos estava lá.  
Akane decidida a não voltar para casa ,comprou uma passagem para a China (ela morava no Japão) e foi para aquele país.

No avião

Aka-"Se eles acham que eu vou voltar para casa,estão redondamente enganados,vou me estabelecer na China e ficarei lá.Mas meu dinheiro não vai dar para mais de 10 anos...que droga!Vou precisar arranjar um emprego!"-pensava Akane sentada no banco do avião,pegando seu note book e começando a procurar anúncios de empregos da China.  
Mulher-Posso me sentar ao seu lado?disse uma mulher muito bonita de pé ao lado de Akane.  
Aka-Claro.Pode se sentar aqui.  
Mulher-Muito obrigado.À propósito meu nome é Nodoka Saotome.  
Aka-Muito prazer,meu nome é Akane Te..te..tenai.É melhor eu não falar meu sobrenome verdadeiro".  
Nod- Akane Tenai,...esse sobrenome é bem diferente.  
Aka-É verdade." T-T Ai eu podia ter arranjado um sobrenome melhor T-T".  
Nod-Algum problema Akane?  
Aka-Há não é nada.  
Nod-Você esta procurando um emprego?  
Aka-É...bem..mas como você sabe?  
Nad-É que eu estou vendo a pagina de empregos da China no se note book.  
Aka-A tá! Está difícil encontrar um emprego que preste.  
Nod-Você esta com sorte!  
Aka-Por que?  
Nod-Eu estava precisando de alguém para trabalhar na minha mansão.  
Aka-Serio!?  
Nod-Claro, se você quiser...  
Aka-Claro que eu quero!  
Nod-Ótimo!Lá em casa mora eu,meu marido Genma e meu filho Ranma.  
Aka-Ho..mens?  
Nod-Claro que são homens!Algum problema disso?  
Aka-Há não,claro que não tem nenhum problema,está ótimo,perfeito.-disse Akane com um sorriso muito falso.  
Nod-Ótimo,mas me conte mais sobre você.  
Aka-Claro."Ai que droga ela podia ter até um tigre de estimação na casa,mas tinha que ter homens maldição!"  
Então durante a metade da viagem,Akane contou um monte de abobrinhas sobre sua vida,mas não citando em nenhum momento sobre quem era sua família, nem sobre seu ódio pelos homens,nem que ela tinha saído de casa.  
Nod-Nossa que interessante,mas por que você esta indo para a China Akane?  
Aka-Bem é que eu...bem é que...como eu posso te falar!?  
Nod-Já entendi!  
Aka-Hã? " Ai agora ferrou tudo"  
Nod-Você está indo para a China atrás de emprego para ajudar sua família nas despesas. T-T Mas que gracinha!Seus pais devem estar bem orgulhosos.  
Aka- Her...claro.Mas minha mãe não está mais neste mundo.-disse Akane com semblante triste.  
Nod-Me desculpe não quis lembrar você de coisas tristes.-disse Nodoka abraçando Akane.  
Aka-Não tem problema.-disse retribuindo o abraço-"Ela me lembra a minha mãe... se ela ainda estivesse viva, ela com certeza entenderia meu ódio pelos homens, e não me deixaria ter partido."-pensava Akane abraçando ainda mais forte Nodoka e desatando a chorar.  
Nod- Não se preocupe agora eu estou aqui com você.-disse ela ainda abraçando Akane e consolando ela.  
Aka-Obrigado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era um lindo dia na mansão dos Saotomes, como todas as manhãs Ranma e Genma estavam lutando.  
Ran-E ai pai quando minha mãe vai voltar?-disse Ranma dando um chute em Genma.  
Gen-Ela volta hoje. -disse se esquivando do chute.  
Ran-Serio!?-disse sentando-se no chão e começando a fazer uma cara de idiota pensativa.  
Gen-Ela acabou me ligou uma horas atrás e disse que chega hoje,com uma mulher que vai trabalhar aqui.-disse sentando-se no chão também.  
Ran-Mulher,que mulher?  
Gen-Uma mulher que ela conheceu no avião, e como ela estava procurando emprego Nodoka ofereceu o emprego de trabalhar aqui.  
Ran-Minha mãe não tem jeito mesmo. Se bem que aqui está precisando de uma ajuda, pois minha mãe faz tudo sozinha aqui, não sei nem como ela agüenta!"Espero que não seja uma velha, se não eu vou ter que dar um sumiço nela."  
Gen-Não é por falta de pedidos para ela contratar alguém para ajudá-la!  
Ran-É verdade, mas por que ela mudou de idéia?  
Gen-Não sei.  
Ran-Talvez velhice. -neste instante Ranma recebeu uma chinela voadora não identificada e uma bronca da pessoa que tacou.  
Nod-Quem você chamou de velha aqui?-disse Nodoka em frente à porta com uma cara de psicopata.  
Ran-Ma... ma...mamãe,você já chegou.-disse Ranma gaguejando,morrendo de medo da mãe.  
Sim,Nodoka estava ali,ela tinha chegado à uns quinze minutos,só que como ninguém foi até ela,ela resolveu entrar e ir atrás deles,por enquanto que Akane tinha ido para seu novo quarto e arrumado suas coisas.  
Gen-Meu amor,que saudade.-disse Genma a Nodoka,seguido de um beijo.  
Nod-Também senti sua falta.  
Ran-Mãe cada a ve...quer dizer mulher que você contratou para trabalhar aqui?  
Nod-Mulher?Que mulher?  
Gen-Aquela que você me disse pelo telefone, a que você conheceu no avião. Lembrou?  
Nod-Ha sim... mas ela não é uma mulher.  
Ran-Ha então é um homem?  
Nod-Não, não é.  
Gen-Então o que é então?  
Nod-Bem... é quase uma mulher.  
Gen e Ran-Como assim?-disse os dois mais confusos do que nunca, quando...   
Aka-Sra. Nodoka,... her...estou interrompendo algo?-disse Akane na porta, com um vestidinho simples branco com preto que ia até canela, e com as manga ate um mais depois da metade do braço, seus cabelos estavam soltos e usava nos pés um par de sapatinhos da cor preta.  
Nod-Akane, que bom que você apareceu,venha pode entrar.  
Aka-Obrigado.  
Ran-Uma garota?Mas como uma pirralha pode ser útil nessa casa?  
Gen e Nod-Ranma!-disse os dois batendo na cabeça de Ranma.   
Aka-"Olha quem fala, mas que garoto miserável. Vamos Akane se controle, se não você vai acabar matando ele e vai ser despedida antes mesmo de começar a trabalhar, vamos agüente, sei que você odeia homens, mas controle-se."-pensava Akane com um sorriso muito, mas muito forçado.  
Gen-Desculpe o meu filho, ele às vezes é meio que mal educado. -disse Genma com sorriso sem graça. -Ele se chama Ranma Saotome e eu me chamo Genma Saotome. E qual é o seu nome?  
Aka-Eu me chamo Akane Te... nai."droga quase que eu falo Tendo."  
Gen- Muito prazer Srta. Tenai.-disse estendendo a mão.  
Aka-Muito prazer."Finalmente um homem educado".-disse estendendo a mão também.  
Gen-O prazer é todo meu Srta. Tenai!-disse sorrindo.  
Aka-Pode me chamar se quiser de Akane.  
Gen-Obrigado.  
Nod-Filho não vai dizer nada?  
Ran-A claro, ô garota se vier com frescura para cima de mim você vai levar o que não quer ok!?  
Aka-Como é que é "Garoto abusado. "  
Gen e Nod-Ranma. - dissera os dois dando um outro soco na cabeça de Ranma. - desculpe o nosso filho Akane.  
Aka-Her... está tudo bem! "Está bem uma ova eu vou é daqui a pouco quebrar o nariz desse idiota, abusado, sem educação, folgado e... "  
Nod-Akane está tudo bem?  
Aka-Ha claro!  
Nod-Venha, vou te mostrar a casa! - disse sorrindo.   
Aka-Já estou indo! - disse também sorrindo e indo atrás dela.  
...

Ran-" O que deu em mim, por que eu não consegui falar direito com ela?"  
Gen-" O que será que vem primeiro: o ovo ou a galinha?"  
Ran e Gen-Eu definitivamente não sei. - disseram ao mesmo tempo, o que acabou fazendo os dois se olharem desafiosamente e voltarem a lutar.


	3. Chapter 3

Depois da chegada de Akane, a casa dos Saotomes ficou muito divertida. Akane sempre fazia as coisas que Nodoka pedia, e bem feito, Akane como num milagre simpatizou com um homem, o Genma, e tentava se segurar para não assassinar o Ranma, que à atormentava na maior parte do tempo.  
Um ano se passou e os Saotomes se apegaram a Akane, que era sempre gentil, arrumava tudo de uma forma surpreendente e cozinhava muito bem (sim, por incrível que pareça nessa fic a Akane sabe cozinhar igual a Kasume).  
Genma e sua família estavam reunidos na biblioteca,Genma tentando resolver uns problemas de sua empresa,Nodoka lendo um livro e de vez em quando perguntando para Genma se tava tudo bem e Ranma sentado na poltrona pensando na morte da bezerra.  
Aka-O jantar está pronto!-disse Akane entrando na biblioteca.  
Ran-Até que em fim monstrenga.  
Nod-Ranma será que você não consegue dizer o nome da Akane uma vez?  
Ran-Não estou com vontade!  
Nod-Ranma!!!  
Aka-Está tudo bem Nodoka. "Mas que droga, será que esse garoto não pode me deixar em paz uma vez só?" Bom, mas de qualquer forma o jantar está pronto, podem ir lá na mesa e se servirem.  
Nod e Ran-Tá legal!-disse os dois saindo.  
Aka-Ei Senhor Genma, não vai jantar não?  
Gen-Não primeiro eu tenho que resolver uns problemas da empresa.  
Nod, Ran e Aka-Têm certeza?  
Gen-Tenho.  
Depois disse os três saíram e foram jantar, depois do jantar, todos foram para um canto, Nodoka foi para o seu quarto e ficou esperando Genma chegar lá, Ranma resolveu dar uma de alma penada e andar pela casa à noite, e Akane estava indo para seu quarto. Passando pela biblioteca Akane encontrou Genma dormindo, ela chegou e observou os papeis em cima da mesa, os pegou e em menos de uma hora escreveu neles um monte de coisas, que eram as soluções para aqueles problemas, pois para ela aquilo era muito fácil, já que na época em que morava com o pai, ela resolvia a maioria dos problemas da empresa de seu pai, e só deixava os mais fáceis para seu pai resolver.  
Depois disso pegou Genma nas costas com a maior facilidade, já que era uma lutadora, e o levou para o quarto, Nodoka já estava dormindo, então ela colocou Genma na cama ao lado de Nodoka, cobriu os dois, pois estava frio, e saiu em direção ao seu quarto. Mal sabia ela que fora observada o tempo todo por Ranma. O garoto ficou muito surpreso, e meio que desconfiado.  
Ran-"Quem será na verdade a Akane? Não é uma simples garota, pois nenhuma garota é tão forte assim e nem tão... perfeita. E o que será que ela estava escrevendo nos papeis do meu pai?A Akane está escondendo algo, e eu vou descobrir o que é!"-pensava Ranma dando uma última olhada para Akane e indo para o seu quarto.

Era de manhã na casa dos Saotomes. Genma ficou surpreso em acordar na cama, ele ficava se perguntando como viera parar ali,pois pelo o que ele se lembrava ele estava na biblioteca tentando resolver alguns problemas,foi quando num impulso levantou-se bruscamente,fazendo Nodoka acordar, Genma então saiu em disparada à biblioteca dando uma de doido,gritando algo com "Meus papeis",Nodoka foi atrás dele e como Ranma e Akane escutaram os berros de Genma eles saíram de seus quartos e foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

Na biblioteca

Nod- Amor o que aconteceu?-perguntou Nodoka por enquanto que olhava a cara de alivio do marido.  
Gen-Graças a Deus. -disse Genma olhando aliviado para a mesa e por incrível que pareça todos os papeis em cima, que antes estavam uma bagunça, organizados.  
Nog-Querido???  
Gen-Hein, me desculpa Nodoka, é que eu tava preocupado com os papeis da empresa. Foi você que fez isso?  
Nod-O que?  
Gen-Ora que me levou para o quarto e organizou todos os papeis da empresa.  
Nod-Eu não fiz nada disso Genma querido.  
Gen-Então quem foi.-perguntou Genma pegando alguns papeis e arregalando os olhos.-Não acredito...  
Nod- O que foi Genma?-perguntou Nodoka muito preocupada vendo o marido pegar um papel atrás do outro lendo e pegando outro e arregalando os olhos surpreso. - Querido o que aconteceu?  
Gen-Olha isso Nodoka todas as soluções dos nossos problemas então aqui.-disse mostrando os papeis para ela.  
Nod-Nossa...é verdade.Mas quem será que escreveu isso?Não pode ter sido você pois sua letra é bem diferente dessa que está aqui, e a minha também.  
Ran-O que está acontecendo?-perguntou Ranma que acabará de chegar. -Que caras são essas?  
Nod e Gen-As soluções dos nossos problemas foram encontradas. -disseram os dois se abraçando e rodando de felicidade.  
Aka-O que está acontecendo?-perguntou Akane olhando o casal, do lado de Ranma.  
Ran-Eu que vou saber,esses dois são uns loucos.  
Aka-Não fale assim de seus pais.  
Ran-Olha aqui sua...-Ranma não conseguiu terminar pois ao se virar para a Akane,ele fica enfeitiçado pela visão que ele tem dela.Akane estava usando uma camisola de seda que ia até a metade das coxas,sem manga, da cor vermelha,seus cabelos lisos e enormes, que iam até a cintura e passava um pouco mais, estavam soltos e um pouco bagunçados,ela cheirava a sakuras, e aqueles lindo olhos negros estavam o encarando.  
Akane olhava para Ranma de cima a baixo vendo seus corpo bastante atraente.Ranma estava com sua habitual trança e com uma bermuda preta e estava sem camisa.  
Aka-"Nossa até que ele é bem gostoso..pera ai o que eu disse,Akane Tendo não diga asneiras.eu ODEIO homens e ODEIO principalmente o IDIOTA do Ranma."-repreendia-se mentalmente Akane.- Õ seu babaca o que você tanto olha para mim?-perguntou Akane quase gritando e encarando ele.  
Até esse momento Genma e Nodoka pararam de comemorar e ficaram 0lhando Akane e o Ranma em total silêncio.  
Ran-Babaca é a vovozinha e quer mesmo saber eu tô olhando é o tamanho dessa sua camisola. -disse Ranma sem pensar, só que era tarde demais Akane deu soco em Ranma e gritou:  
Aka-Seu idiota hentai de uma figa. -disse Akane muito vermelha, de raiva e de vergonha, pois havia se esquecido que tinha saído do quarto de camisola. -Eu vou para o meu quarto. -disse Akane indo em direção a seu quarto.  
Genma e Nodoka estavam de boca aberta,motivos?  
1. Não acreditaram que Ranma tivesse falado aquilo.  
2. Ficaram impressionados com Akane, pois jamais ninguém, além deles próprios haviam conseguido dar um soco daqueles em Ranma.  
3.Aqueles dois estavam parecendo eles quando tinham aquela idade.  
Nod-É, as coisas estão ficando interessantes por aqui.-disse Nodoka indo em direção ao quarto deixando Ranma jogado lá no chão.  
Gen-Concordo plenamente com você.-disse Genma à seguindo.-Mas mudando de assunto eu queria saber quem demonstrou as soluções dos nossos problemas.  
Nod-Eu queria saber também,mas descobrimos isso mais tarde.  
Gen-É verdade.  
Num canto jogado no chão da biblioteca, Ranma ouviu o que seus pais disseram e simplesmente disse num sussurro:  
Ran-Então era isso que a Akane escreveu ontem nos papeis do meu pai.

Gente espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Sei que não tá lá grande coisa, mas é por que é minha primeira fic.

Agradeço a:

Giuli-Higurashi

Atsuko Tenshi

Pelas reviews. ... T-T

Por favor pessoal, comentem!

Me mandem reviews!

Please!

Bem...vou indo

Beijos e Bye Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Akane estava no quarto se olhando no espelho, não acreditara no que aconteceu:  
Aka-"Mas como eu sou burra como eu pude sair do quarto desse jeito". - pensava Akane se vendo no espelho, sua camisola além de ser bem curta era também bem justa, mostrando assim suas curvas (que deixavam qualquer homem louco) e também tinha um tremendo de um decote, mostrando uma boa parte de seus fartos seios e para finalizar a sua infelicidade de Akane, e a felicidade de Ranma, a camisola era um pouquinho transparente.  
Aka-"Aff... fazer o que?? Já foi então acabou. Não vou chorar pelo leite derramado (ou pelo o que não devia ter mostrado).Pensando bem o Ranma é bem gostoso daria um ótimo namorado se não fosse um idiota, hentai e sem vergonha...espera ai o que, que eu estou pensando,aquele cretino não presta nem para ser namorado de uma hipopótamo, e aquele folgado ficou me olhando com a maior cara de pau e tecnicamente ainda confessou que estava me comendo com os olhos.Aquele garoto hentai, sem vergonha de uma figa, maravilhoso, gostoso e ...mas o que??Ai eu tenho que parar de pensar idiotices!!É melhor eu tomar um banho e me arrumar...tenho muita coisa para fazer."

No quarto de Ranma

Ran-"Nossa nunca pensei que a Akane fosse tão... tão..ai não tenho nem palavras para descrever.Sou um burro como eu pude falar aquelas coisas para ela?E o principal...como ela consegue mexer comigo assim?.Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi eu fiquei...ai eu não sei explicar.Acho que a verdade é que eu estou loucamente apaixonado pela Akane.Aff...que droga!!!Mas tem algo nela que me intriga,ela guarda um segredo e eu vou descobrir qual é,nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça".

Na sala de jantar

Todos estavam tomando seu café da manhã, menos Akane que estava terminando de arrumar a cozinha, depois que terminou foi para a sala de jantar.  
Nod e Gen - Bom dia Akane!!  
Aka-Bom dia Senhor e Senhora Saotome!  
Nod-Akane já te dissemos para nos chamar somente de Nodoka e Genma!  
Aka-Gomen her... Nodoka e Genma.  
Nod e Gen-Hai!  
Gen-Akane sente-se aqui ao lado de Ranma.  
Ran-"Mas o que meus pais estão pensando"?  
Aka-Bem eu...está certo.-Akane ia recusar mas depois de ver as caras de cachorrinhos sem dono de Nodoka e Genma,ela acabou aceitando.Então se sentou ao lado de Ranma, mesmo sendo contra a vontade dela.  
Nod- Gente eu esqueci uma coisa lá no meu quarto eu vou lá buscar.Vem comigo querido?  
Gen-Claro!- e lá se foram os dois deixando Akane e Ranma sozinhos.  
Aka e Ran - "Mas que diabos eles pensam que estão fazendo"?  
O silêncio predominava no local, ninguém falava nada, foi quando Ranma decidiu colocar Akane contra a parede (modo de falar) e exigisse que lhe contasse a verdade.  
Ran-Akane!-chamou Ranma à olhando fixamente.  
Aka-O que foi?-perguntou Akane sem interesse nenhum e agora o fitando.  
Ran-Vamos eu quero que você me diga a verdade agora.  
Aka- Co..como é que é?-perguntou Akane gaguejando com medo de que ele descobrisse a verdade sobre ela. -Eu não sei do que você está falando Ranma. -tentou disfarçar,sem muito sucesso  
Ran-Vamos não tente esconder a verdade, você acha que eu não percebi?Que espécie de garota é você?Como você sabe tanto de empresas, pois eu vi muito bem que noite passada foi você resolveu os problemas do meu pai e ainda por cima conseguiu levanta-lo sem a menor dificuldade. E quem é a sua família?Pois nunca ouvi falar nessa família Tenai, e olha que eu já procurei bastante, nenhuma família do Japão tem esse sobrenome. Agora vamos me diga a verdade.  
Aka-Eu... eu...está certo eu direi a verdade.  
Ran-Ótimo, então vamos conversar no meu quarto onde é mais seguro.  
Aka-Está certo.  
Assim os dois foram para o quarto de Ranma. Akane estava com muito medo de que depois que ele descobrisse tudo ele contasse a seus pais, mas não tinha escolha teria que contar a verdade e Ranma estava ansioso para saber toda a verdade.

No quarto de Ranma

Ran-Pode se sentar na cama, Akane. -disse Ranma se sentando numa cadeira em frente a cama.  
Aka-Está certo. -respondeu Akane se sentando na cama e ficando de frente para Ranma.  
Ran-Bom, então comece.  
Aka-Primeiro eu quero que você me prometa.  
Ran-Prometa o que?  
Aka-Que não vai contar a ninguém.  
Ran-Eu...  
Aka-Por favor?-pediu Akane olhando profundamente nos olhos de Ranma.  
Ran-Está certo.  
Aka-Então prometa.  
Ran-Está certo, eu Ranma Saotome prometo que não vou contar nada do que será falado aqui para ninguém. Satisfeita?  
Aka-Ok!  
Ran-Então comece.  
Aka-Bem meu nome verdadeiro é Akane... Akane Tendo.  
Ran-AKANE TENDO??? A GAROTA ONDE QUE O PAI ESTÁ DESESPERADO PROCURANDO-A NO JAPÃO?  
Aka-Sim.Mas não precisa gritar.  
Ran-Foi mal. Mas como você sabia resolver aqueles problemas da empresa do meu pai?  
Aka-Bem como você deve saber a família Tendo é bem famosa, já que é dona de uma das melhores empresas do mundo inteiro.  
Ran-Sei.  
Akan-Pois bem quando eu morava com meu pai, era eu que resolvia a maioria dos problemas da empresa.  
Ran-Nossa!!!Mas e suas irmãs?  
Aka-Nabiki adora dinheiro e Kasume adora cozinhar e ajudar as pessoas. Elas não se envolvem muito com a empresa do meu pai. Preferem conseguir algo sozinhas onde que possam fazer as coisas de gostam. Ai como eu tenho facilidade em resolver problemas do tipo da empresa eu ajudava meu pai.  
Ran- Sua família é conhecida por ter na família uns dos melhores lutadores do mundo,só por curiosidade, está pessoa é você, não é?  
Aka-Sim.  
Ran- Todos dizem que na sua família tem uma filha do Soun, que ODEIA os homens, quem é?-perguntou Ranma curioso, que tinha a hipótese de Nabiki ser essa filha.  
Aka-Bem é...sou eu..-Akane ficou meio que envergonhada e Ranma ficou chocado nunca tinha passado pelo sua cabeça que Akane seria essa filha,pois sempre fora educada como por exemplo para seu pai,que é um homem, certo que ela nunca foi muito gentil com ele (ranma),mas também ele vivia enchendo o saco dela.  
Ran-Você???  
Aka-É mas não odeio todos os homens,só os que NÃO são casados e fieis.  
Ran-Mas então é mais da metade dos homens, ora!  
Aka-Eu sei.  
Ran-Aff, então é por isso que você é legal com o meu pai.  
Aka-É.  
Ran-Por que você saiu de casa?  
Aka-Porque nos brigamos.  
Ran-E por quê?  
Aka-Por causa do meu ódio aos homens. Ele não entende.  
Ran-Não entende o que?  
Aka-Sabe na minha infância os garotos me ignoravam e outros me chamavam de imitação de homem por causa do meu modo de ser.  
Ran-Mas que idiotas. -disse Ranma um "pouco" nervoso.  
Aka-Mas isso não é tudo depois que cresci alguns desses mesmos garotos vieram até mim e pediram desculpas por causa disso e pediram minha amizade.  
Ran-Isso é bom.  
Aka-É no começo foi bom, mas depois descobri que eles só eram meus amigos por causa do meu dinheiro. Eles só queriam aproveitar de mim. -disse Akane muito triste.  
Ran-Akane...esqueça eles.Eles eram uns idiotas.-disse Ranma calmamente, sentando-se do lado de Akane e a abraçando.Akane ficou surpresa mas retribuiu o abraço.  
Aka-Obrigado Ranma. -disse Akane sorrindo vendo Ranma enxugando suas lágrimas.  
Ran-Akane você e odeia?-perguntou Ranma um pouco receoso pela resposta.  
Akane ficou surpresa com a pergunta, ela olhou fixamente nos olhos de Ranma e disse:  
Aka-Não Ranma, eu não odeio você.  
Ranma ficou muito feliz com a resposta. Os dois, que ainda estavam abraçados, olhavam nos olhos um do outro sem desviar o olhar, então foram aproximando seus rostos cada vez mais, era possível sentir a respiração acelerada dos dois, até que seus lábios se tocaram num beijo doce e gentil, que depois passou para um beijo cheio de desejo e amor. Só que nada dura para sempre, tiveram que se separar para buscar ar. Akane e Ranma estavam ruborizados, e antes de Ranma falar qualquer coisa, Akane foi mais rápida.  
Aka-Me desculpa. -disse Akane saindo às pressas do quarto de Ranma, onde que o próprio garoto não teve nem como reagir, pois tudo aconteceu muito rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

Akane correu para o seu quarto e se trancou lá dentro, ela não acreditara no que acabara de acontecer. Foi quando ouviu batidas na porta, seguido de um voz a chamando que ela conhecia muito bem:  
Ran- Akane abra a porta por favor, nos precisamos conversar! - disse  
Ranma do lado de fora a chamando.  
Aka-Vai embora, por favor. – disse Akane numa voz de choro.  
Ran-Akane me desculpa, eu não queria fazer você chorar, por favor, abra a porta.  
Akane ficou receosa, mas sabia que se não abrisse a porta Ranma ficaria, se precisasse, a noite inteirinha na sua porta. Então resolveu abrir-la. Quando Akane abriu a porta, Ranma viu as marcas de choro estampada no rosto de Akane.  
Ran-Akane, por favor, me desculpe eu não quis te magoar.  
Aka-Ranma...  
Ran-Não Akane, me escute, eu sei que você deve estar achando que eu só queria aproveitar de seu momento de fraqueza, mas não é isso, por favor, me desculpa!?  
Aka-Ranma eu... acho melhor a gente esquecer o que aconteceu.  
Ran-Bem... Se você quer assim,mas você me desculpa?  
Aka-Está certo.

No outro dia

O céu estava calmo, e Akane não dormirá muito bem, pois ficou pensando muito em Ranma e no beijo em que os dois tiveram. Mal sabia ela que aconteceu o mesmo com o Ranma.Depois de tomar um banho e se arrumar,ela foi para a cozinha preparar o café.  
Enquanto preparava o café pensava em diversas coisas, foi quando se lembrou de sua família, talvez devesse voltar para o Japão e ficar junto com a suas irmãs e seu pai, ela estava com saudades deles. Então ela decidiu que iria voltar para casa. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar:  
Nod-Bom dia Akane, como vai?  
Aka-Vou bem Sra. Saotome, e você? -depois de dizer isso Nodoka fez uma cara feia e Akane percebendo o erro corrigiu-se. - quer dizer Nodoka.  
Nod-Bem melhor. -disse sorrindo. - Mas eu vou bem. Mais uma coisa, Akane eu preciso de sua ajuda.  
Aka-O que é?  
Nod-É que daqui uma semana será o aniversário do Ranma e eu quero fazer uma festa surpresa a fantasia para ele.  
Aka-Que legal, mas eu tenho um pedido a te fazer Nodoka. – falou Akane meio incerta.  
Nod-E o que é?  
Aka-Sabe eu estou faz muito tempo longe da minha família, e eu queria saber se depois da festa do Ranma eu poderia... bem... você sabe!?  
Nod-Entendo, mas sentiremos sua falta.  
Aka-E eu a de vocês. Há e, por favor, não conte ainda para o Sr. Genma e nem para o Ranma, por favor!?  
Nod-Está certo Mas você vai vim nos visitar não é mesmo?- perguntou Nodoka sorrindo.  
Aka-Claro!"Infelizmente Nodoka eu acho que não nos veremos nunca mais". –respondeu Akane dando um sorriso meio que forçado, já que em seus pensamentos ela dizia o contrário do que ela acabou de falar.  
Nod-Então ta certo. Vamos arrumar a mesa?  
Aka-Claro!  
Em quanto isso Ranma e Genma estavam treinando como sempre faziam, mas diferente das outras vezes Genma estava ganhando. Então quando os dois pararam para descansar, Genma perguntou:  
Gen-Algo errado meu filho?  
Ran-Não pai não é nada.  
Gen-Se você diz...  
Então os dois voltaram a treinar.

Tinha se passado uma semana, e o dia do aniversário de Ranma haviam chegado, ele nem tinha percebido que estavam preparando uma festa surpresa para ele, pois estava muito distraído, perdido em seus pensamentos, que se resumiam em Akane. Ranma e Akane não conversaram e nem se olharam direito durante toda a semana, ela de todo o jeito tentava evita-lo, e isso só deixava Ranma mais triste.

Já eram sete horas da noite e Ranma estava no seu quarto perdido nos seus pensamentos, quando sua mãe bate na porta:

Nod-Filho você está acordado?

Ran-Sim mãe, pode entrar.

Nod-Filho posso te pedir um favor?-perguntou Nodoka enquanto entrava no quarto e se sentava ao lado de Ranma.

Ran-Pode.-respondeu Ranma sem muito emoção.

Nod-Poderia vestir está roupa e descer lá para baixo?- perguntou enquanto mostrava uma fantasia de Romeo.

Ran-Para que?-perguntou Ranma olhando para a fantasia muito curioso.

Nod-Só tome um baixo se arrume e vista esta roupa e vai lá para baixo. -disse Nodoka colocando a fantasia em cima da cama e saindo do quarto.

Ranma fez o que sua mãe disse, mas não sabia o porquê de sua mãe pedir isso. Também nem se dera ao trabalho de pensar nisso, pois não tinha vontade. Depois de estar devidamente arrumado foi lá para baixo. E teve uma grande surpresa, ele ficava pensando em como fora idiota de esquecer o próprio aniversário. Estava feliz, pois reencontrou diversos de seus amigo como Rhioga (vestido de samurai) e sua namorada a Ukyo( vestida de gueixa), e Mouse(vestido de guerreiro) com sua namorada a Shampoo (vestida de Xena, a princesa guerreira). Todo o grupo estava reunido e conversando:

Ran-E ai pessoal como vai às coisas?

Sha-Como sempre.

Mou-Nada te interessante

Rhi-Mas e você Ranma, já arranjou uma namorada?

Ran-Ainda não, respondeu Ranma se lembrando de Akane.

Uky-A não fique assim.

Mou-É, um dia você vai encontrar uma Shampoo, para você.

Rhi-Ou uma Ukyo.

Ran-Eu prefiro uma Akane. -sussurrou bem baixinho.

Sha-O que você disse Ranma?

Ran-A não é nada. -respondeu Ranma corado, por Shampoo ter quase escutado.

E o grupo ficou lá conversando, e para a felicidade dos pais de Ranma, seu querido filho estava se divertindo e se esquecido de seus problemas.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Akane.

Akane terminará de se arrumar, ela estava com uma fantasia muito bonita, Nodoka que dera para ela. Estava vestida com um vestido vermelho medieval com detalhes preto, com uma sandália de salto alto preta, colocava um crucifixo no seu pescoço e.um batom rosa com uma maquiagem azul clara. Enquanto estava saindo do quarto, pensou em Ranma.

Aka-"Ranma... está será a ultima vez que você me verá". - pensou descendo as escadas..

Lá embaixo

A festa estava muito divertida, todos, com exceção de Ranma e Akane, estavam dançando, para falar a verdade os dois nem tinham se visto, pois cada um estava num canto. Foi quando Nodoka parou um pouco a musica e começou a falar:

Nod-Bom pessoal, sei que devem estar se perguntando do porque de eu ter parado a musica. Bem, como sabem quando entraram na festa seus nomes com as fantasias que estão usando foram anotadas, e o motivo é que faremos uma pequena diversão, no moral que esta ali tem os seus nomes e de mais uma pessoa junto com um local para dançar e vocês terão que dançar com aquela pessoa pelo menos três músicas. Os pares foram escolhidos de acordo com as fantasias que estão usando. Então aproveitem.

Todo mundo gostou da idéia e logo foram em direção ao mural ver com quem iam dançar. Akane e Ranma sabiam que se não fizessem o que Nodoka tinha anunciado, ela ficaria chateada então foram até o mural, ficaram procurando seus nomes (obs:eles ainda não tinham se visto e estavam cada um de um lado), viram de longe seus nomes escritos, mas não viam quem era o seu par, foram se aproximando, ainda olhando fixamente para o mural, quando se esbarraram:

Aka-Ai, me desculpa eu não tava prestando atenção por aonde eu ia. – falou nem prestando atenção para com quem estava falando, de olhos fechados e massageando com a mão a testa.

Ran-Está tudo bem, eu também não tava olhando por aonde eu ia. – disse fazendo a mesma coisa.

Foi quando levantaram a cabeça e se olharam:

Aka-Ranma!?

Ran-Akane!?

Aka-Bem... é... o que você esta fazendo aqui? "Que pergunta idiota eu fiz agora!" - perguntou Akane meio que sem jeito e enrubescida.

Ran-Eu estou vendo quem será meu par. Bem... e você? – disse meio que sem jeito e enrubescido também.

Aka-A mesma coisa que você. Bem vejamos quem é o meu par!? - disse se virando para o mural e quase tendo um enfarte.

.Ran-O que foi Akane?- perguntou Ranma virando-se para o mural e se deparando com algo que para ele era a melhor coisa do mundo: Akane era o seu par.

Aka- "A não que droga, o Ranma é o meu par, só podia ser a Nodoka mesmo, aposto que foi ela que armou tudo isso. Mas e agora, o que eu faço? Não tenho escolha, terei que dançar com ele."

Ran-Bem Akane, e ai? Vai dançar comigo ou não, Se não quiser eu entenderei. –falou Ranma torcendo para que ela aceitasse dançar com ele.

Aka-Bem eu..."Será que eu devo aceitar?Eu não sei. Mas hoje será meu ultimo dia aqui." Eu aceito. – respondeu Akane com um sorriso.

Ranm gritou de tanta felicidade, mas se segurou. Então os dois foram dançar.

De longe Genma, que já sabia que Akane iria embora, e Nodoka os observava muito felizes, pois o plano deles estava dando certo.

Nod-Agora que eles vão dançar.

Gen-Espero que tudo dê certo.

Nod-Espero também.

Akane e Ranma já iam começar a dançar quando a musica agitada foi trocada por uma lenta, para o desespero e lá no fundo, felicidade dos dois.

Ranma começou a dançar com Akane, para eles o tempo havia parado e só existiam eles dois. Eles olhavam um para o outro, meio que corados, mas sem desviar o olhar. Ranma estava perdido naquele par de olhos negros brilhantes e Akane estava perdida naqueles olhos azuis. Parecia um casal apaixonado. Ranma não conseguia mais, precisava muito abraçar e beija-la, e Akane queria o mesmo, pois se sentia segura aos braços dele.

Eles se beijaram com ternura, desejo e paixão, só que Akane percebeu o que estava fazendo e se separou de Ranma.

Aka-Ranma, eu...

Ran-Não Akane preciso que você me escute. A verdade é que eu te amo.

Aka-Ranma você não sabe o que você esta dizendo.

Ran-Sei sim, por favor, me dê uma chance, é tudo o que eu te peço.

Aka-Ranma...- Ranma não deixou que ela terminasse e a beijou com todo o seu amor, Akane recitou no começo, mas acabou retribuindo.

Foi quando começou a tocar I will always love you, que para Akane e Ranma seriam a sua música:

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know.  
I'll think of you every step of the way.

I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

You, you, my darling you

Bittersweet Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So goodbye please doesn't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you.  
You need.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind.  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of.  
And I wish to you joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish to you love.

And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

You, darling I love you.

O will always love you, I'll always, and I'll always love you.

Akane amava Ranma, e ele também a amava, mas... e agora? O que ela faria? Ela iria embora amanhã, e talvez jamais o veria novamente. Ele a esqueceria com o tempo. E ela ficaria triste e sentiria muita falta dele. Mas ela decidiu não se preocupar com isso naquela noite, ela aproveitaria o máximo de tempo que podia com ele, que para ambos queriam que durasse por toda a eternidade.

Depois de muita diversão todos foram se deitar, Ranma dormiu rapidamente e ficou sonhando com sua amada Akane. Enquanto a própria estava no seu quarto escrevendo duas cartas um para Genma e Nodoka, contando toda a verdade e outra para o Ranma. Depois que terminou de escrevê-las, verificou se suas malas estavam prontas e foi dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Era meio dia na casa dos Saotomes, Akane já tinha partido, Ranma e Genma estavam dormindo e Nodoka estava na sala olhando fixamente para as duas cartas que Akane tinha deixado, uma para ela e Genma e outra para o Ranma. Criou coragem e abriu sua carta:

Querida Nodoka e Senhor Genma,

Se estiverem lendo esta carta é porque já sabem que eu parti, peço desculpas, mas tive que voltar para onde é o meu lugar.

Tenho que contar a vocês algo muito importante. A verdade, é que eu menti para vocês esse tempo todo sobre quem eu sou de verdade. Meu nome verdadeiro é ainda Akane, mas meu sobrenome verdadeiro não é Tenai, é Tendo, Akane Tendo é meu verdadeiro nome. Nodoka posso ter mentido sobre quem eu sou de verdade, mas jamais menti para vocês sobre meus sentimentos com relação à sua família e sobre o resto. Vocês foram minha segunda família, e me ensinaram coisas que jamais esquecerei. Infelizmente não voltarei mais, eu não conseguiria encarar vocês depois disso, espero que algum dia vocês me perdoem. Junto com esta carta tem outra, por favor, a entreguem para o Ranma.

Com amor e tristeza:

Akane Tendo

Depois de ler a carta Nodoka ficou triste, mas não porque Akane tinha mentido sobre quem ela verdadeiramente era, isso ela já sabia desde o começo, estava triste pois ela não voltaria mais. Então foi em direção ao quarto e Ranma.

No quarto de Ranma ele já estava acordado e já estava arrumado, pois estava louco para descer e pedir Akane em namoro. Foi quando ouviu batidas na porta, seu coração acelerou e ficou enrubescido com a possibilidade de Akane estar batendo na porta, então perguntou logo e com o máximo de firmeza na voz:

Ran-Quem é?

Nod-Sou eu filho. – Ranma reconheceu a voz da mãe, suspirou desapontado e disse:

Ran-Entre mãe. – Nodoka então entrou, Ranma a observou e viu nos olhos dela que ela estava triste. - Mãe o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ranma preocupado, mas ela não respondeu, o abraçou e disse:

Nod-Seja forte meu querido. - dizendo isso entregou a carta para Ranma e saiu em direção a porta, ela sabia que ele a amava e sabia que era correspondido, sabia também da reação que ele teria ao saber que ela tinha ido embora, Nodoka na hora em que colocou Ranma e Akane como uma par , tinha esperança de que Ranma a fizesse mudar de idéia sobre partir, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela partiu, mas Nodoka entendia do porque que ela tinha partido, estava com saudades da família que não via há muito tempo, mas não compreendia o fato de ela dizer que não voltaria mais, será que ela tinha medo? Mas por quê?

Ran-Mãe eu não estou entendendo! – disse Ranma confuso olhando para ela e para a carta, tirando Nodoka de seus devaneios. Então Nodoka segurou a maçaneta firmemente e disse:

Nod-Ela foi embora. - disse Nodoka se retirando do lugar, deixando Ranma sozinho e em estado de choque.

Nodoka foi para o seu quarto e encontrou o seu marido já acordado, então ela lhe mostrou a carta, ele ficou surpreso. Passou um tempo e Genma disse a Nodoka.

Gen-Espera um pouco, eu conheço o Soun da família Tendo, ele é meu melhor amigo e companheiro.

Nod-Serio!?- perguntou Nodoka sorrindo, já com uns planos na cabeça.

No quarto e Ranma

Ran-Akane... por que? Por que você partiu? - se perguntava Ranma chorando, foi quando olhou para a carta. Enxugou suas lágrimas, abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

Querido Ranma,

Se estiver lendo está carta, é porque eu já parti, Deve estar se perguntando do porque de eu ter partido. A verdade é que eu já fugi demais dos meus problemas, tenho que voltar para o Japão e ir para minha casa, resolver minhas diferenças com o meu pai.

Não fique triste, mas saiba que eu não voltarei, eu não tenho coragem para isso. Ontem foi a noite mais inesquecível de todas para mim, respondendo sua pergunta de dar uma chance para você, bem... Saiba que se eu estivesse ainda ai, eu te daria, mas o fato é que eu já não estou mais. Seus pais agora já devem saber quem eu sou, e eu espero que eles me perdoem como agora eu te peço o seu perdão por te deixar. Você deve estar se perguntando do porque de eu estar te dizendo tudo isso, bem só posso te dizer uma coisa: Os momentos em que passei com você, eu jamais esquecerei, pois Eu te amo, e sempre te amarei. Sempre que eu escutar a música: I will always love you, me lembrarei de você. Esta será sempre a nossa música.

Ashiteru Ranma!

Da eternamente sua

Akane Tendo

Ran-Ela... ela me ama!? – disse Ranma com os olhos brilhando de felicidade, mas sua alegria acabou ao se lembrar de um fato. - Ela foi embora.

Ranma ligou o rádio e por coincidência estava passando a música I will always love you, então Ranma relembrou seus momentos com Akane, das brigas, dos hematomas, das idiotices, dos abraços, dos beijos, das declarações e do amor. Ele então teve uma idéia.

Ran-Se Akane não vai até mim, então eu irei até Akane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Desculpem a demora pessoal, mas finalmente postei.**

**Capitulo 7**

Akane já estava se aproximando da porta de sua casa. Quando chegou lá, apertou a campainha e apareceu nada mais e nada menos que Soun. Ele arregalou os olhos e gritou:

Soun: Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! – gritou em quando ia em direção a garota e abraça forte, quase a sufocando. O grito foi tão alto que logo Kasume e Nabiki aparecerem. As duas garotas ficaram muito felizes por reverem a caçula.

Aka: Pai... você vai me matar desse jeito. –falou Akane quase morrendo sufocada pelo abraço. Mas o pai não a soltou e começou a fazer aquela choradeira ao estilo novela mexicana.

Soun: Akane eu fiquei tão preocupado com você!!! Eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver, achei que tinham te raptado, que você tinha morrido, que estava servindo de escrava, que estava casada e ... ah essa parte de casada até que não seria tão ruim... – falou a ultima parte mais para si.

Ka: Pai é melhor solta-la antes que ela morra asfixiada. –fala Kasume sorrindo.

Na: É verdade pai, solta ela se não ela morre e teremos que pagar o caixão e o enterro, que aparentemente custa muito caro.

Soun então solta Akane que agradecia aos céus por poder respirar finalmente.

Enquanto isso

Na casa da família Saotomes estava a maior algazarra. Todos estavam arrumando as malas para a viagem. Nodoka e Genma estavam animados e Ranma estava determinado.

No: Querido você já avisou aos Tendo que a gente esta indo para lá?

Gen: Não, vou avisar a eles agorinha, deixa eu terminar de arrumar essa mala aqui.

No: Ok!

Na casa dos Tendo

Akane estava no seu quarto tinha terminado de tomar um banho, fez sua higiene, vestiu uma roupa qualquer, deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto tristemente, pensava e tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela lá na China e principalmente pensava em Ranma. Era dezembro, e era véspera de Natal e já estava nevando, e para Akane aquele seria o deu pior Natal, pois não teria aquele que mais queria. Ligou o radio para ver se esquecia um pouco de tudo, mas as coisas não saíram muito bem...

**This is my December.  
This is my time of the year.  
This is my December.  
This is all so clear.  
This is my December.  
This is my snow covered home.  
This is my December.  
This is me alone.**

Este é meu dezembro  
Esta é minha época do ano  
Este é meu dezembro  
Isso tudo é tão claro.

Este é meu dezembro  
Esta é a minha casa coberta de neve  
Este é o meu Dezembro  
Este sou eu sozinho.

**And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said.  
To make you feel like that.  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to you**.

E eu...  
Apenas queria não sentir  
Como se houvesse algo que perdi  
E eu...  
Retiro tudo o que disse pra você  
E eu...  
Apenas queria não sentir  
Como se houvesse algo que perdi  
E eu...  
Retiro tudo o que disse pra você

**And I'd give it all away.  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away.  
To have someone to come home to.**

E eu desistiria de tudo  
Apenas para ter algum lugar para onde ir  
Daria tudo  
Para ter com quem voltar para casa.

**This is my December.  
These are my snow covered dreams.  
This is me pretending.  
This is all I need.**

Este é meu dezembro  
Estes são meus sonhos cobertos de neve  
Este sou eu fingindo  
Isto é tudo o que preciso

**And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said.  
To make you feel like that.  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to you.  
And I'd give it all away.  
Just to have somewhere to go too.  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to.**

E eu...  
Apenas queria não sentir  
Como se houvesse algo que perdi  
E eu...  
Retiro tudo o que disse pra você

E eu...  
Apenas queria não sentir  
Como se houvesse algo que perdi  
E eu...  
Retiro tudo o que disse pra você

E eu desistiria de tudo  
Apenas para ter algum lugar para onde ir  
Daria tudo  
Para ter com quem voltar para casa.

**This is my December.  
This is my time of the year.  
This is my December.  
This is all so clear.**

**Give it all away...  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away...  
To have someone to come home to.(2X)**

Este é meu dezembro  
Esta é minha época do ano  
Este é meu dezembro  
Isso tudo é tão claro.

E eu desistiria de tudo  
Apenas para ter algum lugar para onde ir  
Daria tudo  
Para ter com quem voltar para casa.

Akane ao ouvir essa música só ficou mais triste, era impossivel negar. Ela queria ele ao lado dela., pois sem ele sentia um grande vaziu dentro do seu coração, como se uma parte dele tivesse sido arrancada. E sem mais se segurar Akane, a garota que dizia que jamais se apaixonaria por um homem e princiopalmente choraria por ele, estava lá derramando lagrimas de tristeza e solidão.

Enquanto isso

Soun estava lá embaixo no telefone, conversando.

Soun: Serio?... Eu não acredito nisso!!!... Eu estou tão feliz!!!... Vocês estão vindo para cá?... Que otimo, vai ser uma grande surpresa para ela... Está certo vou arrumar tudo por aqui para a chegada de vocês. Até mais. – disse desligando o tefefone.

Já no avião

Nod: Você já ligou para ele?

Gen:Já sim, ele ficou muito feliz com a notícia.

Nod:Que bom!

Enquanto Genma e Nodoka estavam conversando, Ranma estava num canto perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ran: Akane... me espere eu já estou indo. –sussurrou Ranma olhando para o horizonte.

Continua...

E ai pessoal? O que acharam?

Comentem por favor!!!

Beijos e Bye Bye!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Já era sete e cinqüenta da noite, acontecia uma festa na casa dos Tendo para comemorar o natal, já tinha chegado muitos convidados, mas Akane não estava lá, ela estava com os cabelos presos numa trança frouxa, prendida por um laço vermelho na ponta, com

Já era sete e cinqüenta da noite, acontecia uma festa na casa dos Tendo para comemorar o natal, já tinha chegado muitos convidados, mas Akane não estava lá, ela estava com os cabelos presos numa trança frouxa, prendida por um laço vermelho na ponta, com umas mechas soltas na frente, combinando com o vestido da mesma cor, colado ate a cintura e depois ia se afrouxando, tinha um decote em V e era amarrado ao pescoço, ele ia ate um pouco abaixo do joelho, além disso estava com uma sandália salto agulha da cor preta que amarrava a perna. Usava brincos vermelhos de tamanho médio, um colar que era colado ao pescoço da cor preta com um pingente vermelho em forma de coração, uma pulseira de pedrinhas vermelhas e uma maquiagem constituída de um lápis de olho e um batom vermelho claro. Em outras palavras ela estava muito bonita, chamaria muito a atenção na festa, se não tivesse fugido para um canto do jardim bem escondido entre as árvores, perto do laguinho. Pois não estava muito afim de festas naquele dia. Akane estava sentada no balanço, embaixo de uma árvore de cerejeiras, ela observava a lua e as estrelas, mas sua mente só pensava naquele que conquistara seu coração.

Aka:Ranma... –sussurrou abaixando a cabeça com um olhar triste. Foi nesse momento que duas mão tamparam-lhe a visão.- mas o que...? –ela não pode terminar a frase, pois o individuo que estava atrás dela logo sussurrou no ouvido dela.

??:Me chamou? – Akane ao ouvir aquela voz, tirou as mãos do individuo de seus olhos, e virou bruscamente para a direção da voz dando de cara com a pessoa que menos esperava ver:

Aka:Ranma... – disse o nome dele e logo se jogou nos braços no tido cujo, que retribui o abraço. Depois de um tempo abraçados eles finalmente se separam, Akane e Ranma se olhavam nos olhos um do outro.

Aka:Eu não entendo. Como? Por que?

Ran: O como não importa, e do porquê é que eu te amo também e não deixarei você sair da minha vida tão facilmente , nem que eu tivesse que ir atrás de você do outro lado do mundo, eu iria só para estar com você. – respondeu Ranma a olhando intensamente.

Aka:Ranma... – respondeu com os olhos marejados de felicidade. –Ashiteru **(1) **Ranma! – falou o abraçando e sendo retribuída:

Ran: Aishiterumo **(2)** Akane!- depois disso eles finalmente uniram seus lábios num beijo cheio de amor, ternura, paixão, saudade e felicidade.

Depois de um tempo juntos, eles decidiram voltar para festa, no caminho conversavam animadamente:

Aka: Você não me respondeu, como você chegou aqui?

Ran: Eu vim com a minha mãe e meu pai, e se você não sabia meu pai conhece o seu. Eles são muito amigos, e resolvemos ficar um tempo aqui. Sabe como é que é, né? Seu pai quer conhecer o genro.

Aka: Genro?

Ran: É! Sou seu noivo a partir de agora! –falou normalmente

Aka No.. noivo? – repetiu ela com os olhos arregalados.

Ran: É! A partir de hoje serei deu noivo. Você não quer isso? – perguntou confuso.

Aka: Você é louco! –respondeu Akane com uma cara de que não acreditava naquilo que estava acontecendo.

Ran: Se não gostou disso, eu entenderei se você não quiser... –começou Ranma pareando de andar e olhando para baixo tristemente.

Aka: Eu não ia gostar... eu ia amar. Bem então ta decidido! Seremos noivos a partir de agora!! –falou sorrindo para Ranma, que retribuiu o sorriso e seguiram em frente.

Dez anos depois...

Em um apartamento de luxo no Japão, um homem estava deitada na cama dormindo calmamente, ate que aparece um mulher na porta, se aproxima dele e o beija:

Mulher:Hora de acordar meu amor! Temos que chegar cedo no trabalho e ainda levar a Kayra e o Kaito pro colégio.

Homem: A não Akane me deixa dormir mais um pouco.- choramingou.

Aka: Não me venha com essa Ranma, levanta agora. –falou um pouco irritada, balançando o marido com a mão.A te que ele a puxa e a coloca no seu colo, dando um longo beijo que foi retribuído.

Ran: Ta certo, então vamos, disse a soltando e indo pro banheiro se arrumar.

Akane foi para a cozinha onde seus anjinhos estavam comendo igual doidos.

Kay: Me devolva isso, essa panqueca era minha! –falou a garotinha de cabelos negros que iam ate um pouco depois dos ombros, presos numa trancinha, olhos azuis, de dois anos irritada.

Kai: Nem vem, você comeu todas as bolachas recheadas, então por direito, essa panqueca é minha! –falou o garoto idêntico a menina, de dois anos também, mas com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos, presos num pequeno rabinho de cavalo.

Kay: Não! É meu!

Kai: Não é meu!

Kay: Meu!

Kai: Meu!

Kay e Kai: Mãe!!

Aka: Calma crianças dividam a panqueca ao meio e pronto. –falou rindo. Os meninos a encararam seriamente, depois se encararam.

Kay e Kai: Ta certo!

Ran; Oi crianças!

Kay e Kai: Oi pai!

E a família se sentou reunida, para tomar o café da manhã, conversando e brigando. Ate que o relógio marcou sete e meia da manhã.

Ran: Vamos logo pessoal, se não chegaremos atrasados.

Ranm e Akane deixaram seus filhos no colégio e foram em direção ao trabalho. Chegando lá, selaram seus lábios.

Aka: É hora de começar a trabalhar, senhor empresário. –falou sorrindo divertida.

Ran: Digo o mesmo, sócia. – falou retribuindo o gesto.

**Fim!!**

**(1) Ashiteru!:** eu te amo!

**(2) Ashiterumo!:** Também te amo!

**Finalmente acabei essa fic!! O que você acharam? Sei que não ficou lá grande coisa, mas espero que tenham gostado. **

**Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram review. OBRIGADA:**

_**Giuli-higurashi!**_

_**Atsuko Tenshi!**_

_**KaguraLari-chan!**_

_**Lalah-chan!**_

_**Jaqueline!**_

**Comentem por favor!**

**Beijos e Bye Bye!**


End file.
